Don't Fear the Reaper
by AutobotBecks
Summary: AU. After dying Sally actually becomes a reaper. Sally/Aidan. Nora/Josh.
1. 1

Don't Fear the Reaper

BLB- This is something I wrote a weekend after finishing one of my college papers. In some ways it is crazy and very plot bunny-ish. In short, a AU where Sally actually became a sort of Reaper. I edited this minimally and plan on doing it a little after this goes up but I digress. I do not own Being Human US, I just love Sally and Aidan.

1

Aidan remembered everything; there were many things he wished he could forget but were burned into the back of his eyelids like a curse. It was Sally, a girl he had befriended for a few months and her closeness to him had cost her everything. The thing that haunted him most was the thought of her, screaming for his help before being shoved to the ground, drained of life and completely out of his reach. When he thought her lifeless body, how she stared blankly back at him; every time saw her like that, it made it harder to believe that Sally was ever alive.

It started with Sally wanting to go to the bar. He didn't think much of it until the girl was gone and would spend the next day or even a few days sobering up. Aidan planned on walk her home, just to know that she was safe inside but Sally told him over and over again, that unless he wanted to walk her home in piss-drenched clothing that he would let her go to the ladies' room before they headed out. He stood outside of the restroom waiting for her, twenty minutes passed and Sally was still nowhere to be seen; Aidan was beginning to panic and as another five minutes ticked by, the vampire couldn't wait any longer since the silence on the other side of the door was not a good sign. He pushed open the door and looked in each stall, when he couldn't find Sally, Aidan ran out of the room and out of the bar. He needed to find her but he didn't know where to start.

"Sally!" Aidan shouted as he turned around frantically searching his immediate surroundings.

"Aidan!" She screamed in response from her quick gasps, he knew she was fighting someone off.

"Baby, I'm coming," He yelled in response, running towards the sound of her voice, "Just hold on."

The only other sounds he heard from her were a pained scream and her strangled cry. That is when he found her, down an alleyway in the direct light from a streetlamp. Sally looked terrified and when the girl tried to run to him, she was pulled back roughly.

"Aidan, run! Get out of here," She shrieked, hoping that he would get away safely. A hand covered over her mouth to keep her quiet and Bishop finally stepped forward, wanting Aidan to have a full view of what he was going to do.

"Let her go," Aidan pleaded, "I'll do whatever you want me to do, just let Sally go."

"Why should I do that?" Bishop mused holding the girl tighter against him, when Aidan took a step towards them Marcus revealed himself. That was when Aidan understood how hopeless the situation was.

"She's my friend," Aidan growled at his maker.

"Friend? Did you ever tell her our little secret?" Bishop questioned before his eyes changed to black. The police chief looked into Sally's eyes and she thrashed, trying to scream even though his hand was still holding her mouth shut. "We're your worst nightmare."

When Bishop sunk his fangs into her neck, Sally cried out, trying to get away from the most dangerous person she would ever meet. "Aidan, PLEASE!" She screamed. As the minutes ticked on the color drained from her skin and her motions became more strained and weak. Aidan was stood there in shock; he hadn't realized that Marcus and another younger vampire were holding him back until Bishop had let Sally's corpse hit the ground with an audible thud.

Once Marcus let him go and Bishop got out of the way, Aidan ran to the girl and held her tightly. He was crying, his face in her hair, taking in her scent. For a minute, he wanted to beg, tell her and whatever deity was listening to fix this because it was not supposed to happen; not to her, anyone but her. Bishop killed her and he couldn't help but feel that he was responsible for what they did to her. The vampire kept looking around, wondering if she'd come back as a ghost and if she did the last thing he wanted was for her to wake up in an alley alone.

It was then, when her body was cold and there was no hope of reviving her that Aidan realized something that caused his unbeating heart to break even more. "I love you. Sally, it wasn't supposed to be this way; I hope that wherever you are that you can forgive me, because this is my fault."

Aidan stayed with her until Bishop's cleanup crew came to take her away. He tried to stop them from taking Sally from him, insisting that he be the one to lay her on the gurney and close her in a body bag. Aidan even considered taking her to the funeral home himself, but thought against it because he did not want to see the satisfaction on Bishop's face.

So instead the vampire went home, deciding that lying in bed and wallowing for a couple of days would help him recover. He knew that Josh would not press him for information at first, the werewolf may not even realize that he was home till the next day. The only thing Aidan would get out of bed for is a blood bag, work could wait for a few days and the full moon was a week or so away.

His plan worked for a few days, Aidan had avoided Josh and called off of work telling them that he had a bad case of the flu, explaining that he would pick up extra shifts next week. While Josh was at work, Aidan decided to sit at the table, read the newspaper and drink a mug of his bagged blood. What he did not expect was that Josh had left early from work, panicking like it was a family emergency and charged into the house like he meant business. The vampire looked up at his roommate as he came into the room but decided to keep reading the paper and taking another sip from his mug. It was only when Josh ripped the newspaper from his hands and slammed a flier on the table in front of him that Aidan understood his urgency.

The slip of paper looked like it was tore off of a tack board and crumpled up, a missing persons flier and when Aidan read the name and looked at the pictures, he nearly choked on his blood. Sally Malik, the girl that Bishop killed outside of a bar, smiled at him in her pictures. Along with her information, her family gave a phone number to contact them if there were any leads to the woman's whereabouts.

"Care to explain that?" Josh demanded. Aidan shook his head in response. "Did you kill her?"

Aidan shook his head again, "I didn't. I wouldn't, she was my friend Josh and I never wanted her to get hurt." He got up from the table, dumping the rest of the blood down the drain and rinsing out the cup, feeling sick to his stomach, with blood being the last thing on his mind.

"Then what happened Aidan? People have come forward saying that Sally was last seen with you at the bar," Josh argued, "They are going to start asking questions and the last thing we need is to draw attention to ourselves. The police were at the hospital looking for you today, it won't take them long to come here to get your version of the evening."

"I didn't hurt her but," Aidan began, pausing to figure out how to tell Josh the truth.

"But what?" Josh pressed.

"Sally is dead," Aidan explained, "Bishop killed her. Marcus held me back as he did it, Sally was terrified, crying for my help until she succumbed to her weakness."

"Maybe it is better, safer for everyone involved for us to keep our distance," Josh began, "I told you that befriending that girl was an awful idea from the start and look where that left her! You've been hiding in your bedroom for days, I'm sorry that it happened but it would have eventually and that time you may not have been able to blame Marcus or Bishop."

"You're saying that I would have killed her? That I'm the reason she's dead," Aidan scoffed, "I already feel guilty for what happened, I loved her and there wasn't anything I could do to stop him! I don't know what me and Sally could have become, but I do know that I would never have slipped and hurt her. She made me want to be better and because of knowing me, she's dead."

"The important part is that you didn't," Josh realized that he took it a little too far and decided silently that comforting the vampire would be better than making him feel worse, "Her blood isn't on your hands, it's on Bishop's. I know she helped you, I could see the change in you from the moment you two met at the hospital, Sally brought out something more in you and I think that even now she would want you to do better."

"I know she would, but I'm a monster and everything I touch turns to a disaster and I brought her into a world she should not have encountered," Aidan rambled as he paced the open part of the kitchen.

"And you want me to bring Nora into mine?" Josh countered.

"It's different," Aidan answered, "You only have to worry about the night of the full moon, the rest of the time you may still be a monster but you are more human than wolf. Meanwhile I'm a walking blood junkie, who slips more than he stays clean."

After that they kept the conversation to lighter subjects, what was going on at work and even how Josh was doing with Nora. Aidan was glad to get the subject off of Sally, realizing that at some point he would have to apologize for the thing he said to Josh but at the moment he did not want to bring the subject back to the forefront of the conversation.


	2. 2

Don't Fear the Reaper

BLB- Second part.

2

The next morning, Aidan was at the table waiting for Josh hoping to catch him before work. When Josh came into the kitchen to grab coffee and breakfast, he ignored Aidan at first until he broke the silence, "Josh, I'm sorry about what I said."

"Me too," Josh sighed, "I took the whole Sally thing too far. The whole goal of what we're doing here is to be normal, making friends is normal; what you had with her was normal and I'm sorry that Bishop put a stop to it."

"I need to talk to him," Aidan stated, trying to keep his anger at bay.

"No, you have to stay away from him. Killing Sally was a jab to reel you back in," Josh argued, "Aidan I know you are angry but don't take the bait."

"I'm not," Aidan rebutted, "Bishop has to formulate a scenario as to where they located her body, what happened to her and break the news to everyone that Sally is gone. That is the least I can do for her, stop her family for looking for her since there's nothing but a corpse left to find."

"That's it nothing else," Josh put his foot down, "No favors and do not take any blood from him. Just tell Bishop what he needs to do for Sally and leave it at that."

"Just go to work, I will be there right after I finish with Bishop," Aidan promised before heading out, pulling his leather jacket closed and jogging down the front steps.

It didn't take Aidan long to find Bishop sitting in his patrol car, waiting for him outside the hospital, he tapped the window before pressing the flier against the windshield for his maker to see. Bishop got out of the car and took Aidan's appearance in, grabbing the flier and tearing it to shreds.

"I honestly didn't think it would be this easy to get ahold of you," Bishop stated in an amused tone, "Why are you showing me that?"

"You need to fix it," Aidan responded, "Make up some story, falsify the police reports and tell everyone that Sally has passed away. If you don't then I will give her family and anonymous tip and lead them to you."

"Are you threatening to expose me?" Bishop asked.

"She deserves closure," Aidan stated plainly, "So does her family. You and I both know that you can't afford to kill carelessly, you'll either be grounded or staked; just give her story an ending and leave it at that, please."

"Oh, I love it when you beg," Bishop laughed as Aidan walked away from him and into the hospital.

Bishop worked quickly, the news broke late that night and by the next day anyone that was looking for Sally knew that she was dead. Sally's parents were taken to the morgue to identify her and then they began the task of planning her a funeral.

The service was over quick, Sally's pale form lay unmoving in her coffin, just like she was sleeping. Seeing her lifeless again, made everything worse for Aidan, hearing her talked about brought memories of her alive and laughing back to him and it stung. Josh had tried to tell him that it was not a good idea for him to go to her funeral; but still Aidan and Josh went, sitting in the back and trying to go unnoticed in the crowd.

When everyone left to go to the cemetery, Aidan and Josh hung back, looking at the pictures of Sally displayed on poster board and silently saying their goodbyes even though Sally's physical body had left the building already.

"You ready to go?" Josh asked quietly, touching his friend gently on the shoulder.

Aidan shook his head, "Almost just give me a minute, please. I'll be right out."

"Take as long as you need," The werewolf responded as he patted Aidan on the back and left the room.

Once he was alone, Aidan fell to his knees, tears ran down his face and tried desperately to cope with the fact that she's gone and that he was at least part of the reason Sally had died. It took him a few minutes but Aidan managed to pull himself together and catch up with Josh, leaving the funeral home behind.

After her service, neither of them spoke of her; Josh didn't want to bring Sally up because the mention of her name brought back the guilt the vampire was trying and failing to hide from his best friend. Aidan wouldn't bring her up for the fact that any thoughts of Sally, even the happy ones, only brought back the aching in his chest that barely subsided since her passing.

Their lives went back to normal, well as normal as it gets when you are vampire and werewolf, living together and trying to be as human as possible. Aidan began healing and even worked on being happy again, knowing that Sally was in a better place, probably living it up as he lived his never-ending existence.

It was the day he went to her grave that he saw Sally again. Aidan had left a rose there and after he had a quick chat with her, the leather clad vampire met someone that became too irresistible for him. Aidan got her in bed and while they were making love, his instincts took over, leading to her untimely death and the appearance of someone he never thought he'd see again.

Aidan was crying over the mistake he just made, when someone sat next to him on the bed. He looked up from where his face was pressed against the soiled sheet and if he could go into shock he would have. Sally looked at him for a moment before getting up and putting her hands on his shoulders. The girl looked as she had when she was alive and for a moment Aidan thought it was the blood making him hallucinate.

"Sally," Aidan whimpered in disbelief.

"Yeah, Aidan," Sally sighed, "It's me. I don't have much time; I'm not even supposed to be talking to you."

"You're a ghost," Aidan guessed, "I waited for you but I guess I didn't wait long enough."

Sally laughed, "I'm not technically a ghost. Dead, yes, you were there when I was killed; but I'm not a ghost, I'm the face you see when you die, the person that holds your hand and guides you to what comes next." She shrugged. "That and they want me to keep an eye on you, when I can."

"So you really are here?" Aidan questioned, trying to keep her talking.

Sally nodded her hair bobbing with her head, "I have to go now. Your friend over there has somewhere else to be."

Before Aidan could say anything else, she was gone disappearing suddenly just as she appeared.


	3. 3

Don't Fear the Reaper

3

By the time he called the cleanup crew and made it home Aidan believed that Sally was just another side effect of his blood induced stupor. The vampire cleaned himself up and crawled into bed, knowing that he would have to explain this to Josh in the morning.

So he waited for his roommate at the kitchen table, reading the paper and hoping that news of his slip up would not end in another argument with Josh. They both had a shift at the hospital today and Aidan secretly hoped that the two of them could leave the house on good terms and actually get through this without the weight of his disappointment, but as Josh walked into the room he immediately knew something was wrong.

"What did you last night?" Josh questioned starting the conversation that had kept Aidan up all night.

"I messed up," Aidan sighed, "again."

"You have to stop doing this Aidan," Josh began, "people keep dying around you, I know that Bishop covers for you most of the time; but what is going to happen when people in town start asking questions?"

"I don't know," the vampire responded honestly, "I have no idea what to do Josh. This keeps happening to me and then I see her again."

"Who?" Josh asked in confusion, "Who do you see?"

"Sally," Aidan choked out, remembering the feel of her hands on his shoulders last night, "I have no idea, how that's possible but she's come to me twice since Bishop killed her."

"Both times, were right after you killed someone?" The werewolf asked for reference.

Aidan nodded, "Sally comforted me last night; after I killed someone, she just held me for a moment before she left me there alone."

"Did Sally say anything to you?" Josh looked his roommate in the eye and hoped the vampire could at least remember that much.

"Yes, but it didn't make any sense. She never makes any sense," Aidan explained, "It's like she talks in riddles, just so that I won't understand what she's saying."

"I know that you don't want to hear this, but I think you just imagined her there," Josh told him, "It makes you feel better and seeing her probably eases your grief, but you said yourself that Sally didn't come back as a ghost and she has been in the ground for a week now."

"She isn't a ghost, she's something different," Aidan argued.

After that Josh let the subject drop. The only thing he told Aidan to do was come straight home after his shift was over and to avoid being one on one with anyone if he could. That went on for about a month until Aidan was ambushed on the way home from work and taken to a blood den.

The smell was disorienting, bloodshed all around him and before Aidan could run out of there Bishop had him by the back of his neck and Marcus took one of his arms. "No, running away tonight Aidan. We are having you a party and this is one that you are required to attend." Bishop motioned one of his girls to a room before pushing Aidan towards the door. "No matter what he says, this one needs a drink," Bishop shouted at the girl.

Aidan began to struggle against them but another vampire had clamped onto his arms and Bishop merely chuckled, leaning in to whisper in his "sons" ear, "Drain her dry Aidan, I know you missed out on Sally but she is just as good; blood is blood and it's always better fresh from the vein."

The vampire didn't even have time to fight before he was forced into the room, the girl on the other side of the door had the blade at the ready, not caring that the door locked behind them or the overly crazed look in Aidan's eye. The woman cut herself and pressed the wound against his lips and then he was gone, Aidan could hear her screaming; the woman even tried to fight back but he was stronger than her. Time seemed to freeze around Aidan as he realized what he'd done, the girl Bishop had put before him was dead. He let a sob out as he lay the girl gently on the couch, Aidan stepped towards her but someone held him back.

"Come on," it was Sally's voice that tried to break through the haze, "Let's get you out of here." The dead woman walked Aidan towards the door and opened it, leading him out of the room and out of the den, knowing that no one would get in her way.

"Sally." Aidan forced her to stop in her tracks. "Why are you doing this? How are you even here?"

"I told you last time, when I died they gave me a job," Sally stated, "I help people that die crossover, door or no door. The people on the other side don't want too many ghosts floating around. With all the people Bishop kills, I don't blame them. They can wait though; you are my focus for the evening."

"Are you mad at me?" Aidan slurred, barely keeping himself upright.

Sally let him lean on her. "Aidan, this isn't the time or place to have this conversation. I'm taking you back to your house and locking you in. Once your safely in bed, we can talk."

In response Aidan scooped Sally up and ran in the direction of his house. If she wasn't already dead, Sally probably would have panicked but there she knew that Aidan couldn't do anything to hurt her. The vampire was stumbling forwards faster than he should have been but thankfully it close to two in the morning and no one paid attention to him.

Once he got her into the house and the girl used her powers to shut the door behind them, since Aidan didn't seem to care about securing the house at the moment. The vampire just carried the dead woman up the steps and by the time Aidan got her up there she was just as disoriented as he was. He plopped her down on his bed and kissed her before she could raise her hand to stop him.

"Aidan," Sally spoke as his lips left hers and went to her neck. When he didn't respond Sally spoke louder, "Aidan! Stop!" She shoved him away and Aidan looked at her in shock.

"Sally, I'm so sorry. Everything is a little weird right now," Aidan stated as he backed away from Sally, unable to look at her.

"It's the bloodlust," Sally responded coldly, "You're more the monster now than the Aidan I knew."

"I'm a monster all of the time," Aidan argued, "It doesn't shut off."

"Yeah, but live blood brings out the worst in you," Sally answered, "I need to fix this."

"There isn't a fix. I'm a vampire, I have been for over two hundred years. Whatever you are thinking, Sally, nothing you can do will change it." Aidan turned and cupped Sally's cheek, the girl leant into his touch for a moment before standing to meet his gaze.

"It isn't supposed to be this way," Sally muttered, "I was supposed to help you and Josh."

"Are you sure it's me that's drunk?" Aidan slurred for emphasis, "You do help me. When I see you, it just makes me want to be better than what I am."

"I'm not, you don't understand. None of this was supposed to happen like this," Sally tried to explain.

"It did though and you can't change fate," Aidan argued.

Sally shook her head, "You changed my fate Aidan. That's the reason I got this job in the first place. Our destinies our intertwined so much so that even my death couldn't get rid of that bond. I was supposed to killed, but instead of Bishop it was supposed to be Danny."

"My landlord?" Aidan questioned.

Sally nodded in response, "He was my fiancé. We were supposed to move in here together, but when we met I saw how much of a douche Danny was and left him. That was my mistake, I needed to die in this house because that was how we were supposed to meet."

"You don't know that," Aidan rebutted in disbelief.

"I do. The people on the other side explained it to me, they told me I could change it back if I wanted to but I thought I could help you from afar," Sally mused, "But I was wrong."

"You can't make this all about me! What about you? You didn't deserve to die!" The vampire shouted.

"But it was supposed to happen that way," the dead girl admitted, "I'm going to fix this."

"At what cost though?" Aidan questioned.

"This," Sally answered, "Us. Whatever it is we have here."

"I won't remember you?"

Sally nodded, "It will be like the first time we met, but I'll just be the dead girl that lives with you and Josh."

"I love you," Aidan pleaded, "I don't want to forget how I feel about you."

"How you feel now, won't even be a memory, just like all of this never happened. Aidan, you won't have to carry the guilt of my death with you anymore," Sally argued.

"It was my fault."

"No, it wasn't and in that reality my death is Danny's fault," she reasoned with him.

"Will you remember?" Aidan asked, needing to know that more than anything else. When the girl nodded in response he spoke again, "Then make me fall for you again."

Sally nodded before she disappeared. The silence seemed to ring in his ears as he took her spot on the bed and closed his eyes, not knowing what he would wake up to in the morning but willing sleep to come anyways.

Her plea was heard and as Sally stepped back into purgatory, they were readying her to go back to her life before Aidan. They kept asking Sally if she was sure, that once she was back among the living that the only way out was to die again and the girl nodded solemnly. Sally knew what she was doing and that it would all be worth it.

"Here's your door," her boss stated placing Sally's hand on the knob, "By doing this you will restore your fate. I can't take your memories away but no one else will remember what happened, not Aidan or Bishop, just you and me."

"I know and I can handle it," Sally answered the unspoken question.

"I'll see you back here someday," her boss promised, wrapping an arm around the Sally before opening the door for her.

"Goodbye," she whispered before the girl was immersed in light and her world shifted around her. Sally smiled at the familiar space around her, but knowing what was coming was nerve-wracking.

It wouldn't be long now; Sally could feel her end coming to her along with flashes of her past life. Something she hoped would go away after a while, Sally knew that she couldn't let what happened to her before change what she had here. Living in the moment was hard, when you knew that you were going to die soon and had a different reality in her head.

Sally let Aidan go as she waited for her death. He wasn't something she could hold onto, when they met it would be like nothing ever happened between them, but as Sally plummeted towards the hard tile of the landing; she understood one thing for sure, there was no way she could forget any of it.


End file.
